Korra and the Dragon King
by Ledger
Summary: Begins in Book 2 before Harmonic Convergence. Korra meets a Firebender with a forgotten past when she washes onto the shores of the Fire Sage Island. This Firebender will prove valuable to Korra and her group as they try to bring peace to the world and help Korra became a great Avatar. AsamiXoc
1. Chapter 1

"Where…where am I?" Korra stirred; her hands disappearing into snow white sand. Korra was soaked through and through. The Avatar held her stomach as she brought up salt water.

"Trying too much at once." She heard a voice. It was soft and calming. Korra looked around trying to find the source, but her vision was cloudy. She couldn't tell if the voice was male or female, but it was close.

"Who's there?" she was on her hands and knees searching blindly in front of her.

"Lie still. The Sages are on their way."

Korra's vision began to focus and she was able to see the face of the person trying to calm her. The person was young with calm, but hardened features and charcoal grey hair that was cut short. The person gave her a warming smile before Korra began to lose consciousness. Before her eyes closed again she saw what she believed to be a massive tattoo covering the person's upper torso.

* * *

"She just washed up on shore?"

"Correct. She has no idea who she is."

"Get her into the waters, quickly!"

"Will she be ok?"

"We can only hope."

* * *

"Avatar Korra we are so thankful that you are ok," the Fire Sage bowed.

"Thank you again for everything you've done."

"I know you're in a rush to get back, but we ask that you stay only a little while longer. You were not well and we don't want you to succumb to anything because you're not at your fullest."

"I will rest a little more."

"Anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Who was the person that found me? They were out by the water when I came to. I would like to thank them."

The Fire Sage smiled gently and motioned to a path behind Korra leading back to the ocean, "They are at the end of this path. It is meditation hour for them."

"Who is "them"?"

"They will be able to answer your questions. Follow the path Avatar Korra."

Avatar Korra wandered down the path. The sun occasionally broke through the canopy. The path went from hardened dirt to soft sand and soon Korra heard the sound of waves crashing against the shore.

Korra came to the end of the path and there seated on a rocky outcropping was the person she had seen when she came to on the beach just 2 days prior. Korra went to take a step towards the person when she stopped in her tracks. The large tattoo she believed to have seen was in fact a massive burn that had scarred over.

"I'm glad you're ok Avatar Korra." said the person on the rock. They didn't turn to her.

Korra was still frozen. Korra wasn't even sure if this person was male or female. The scar completely covered their chest. Slumbering next to this person was what looked like a small fire lizard. The lizard perked up and turned its head to Korra.

The person stood and stretched before turning around to face Korra. There was the same gentle features she had remembered. This person whoever they were had seen battle. They were scarred, but they didn't seem hardened by it. They were lean and muscular like that of a swimmer. They had small black circular earrings, one in each ear.

An elaborate dragon tattoo covered their entire right arm with the dragon's mouth looking like it was swallowing their shoulder.

"I'm Hayden."

"Thank you for watching over me the other day before the Fire Sages came."

"Of course. I went down for a swim and came upon you. You were in bad shape. Where were you intending to go?"

"To see Fire Lord Zuko to ask for help in taking back the Southern Water Tribe. I was attacked by a dark spirit."

"They have been more frequent around here. Very troubling."

"Are you a Fire Sage?"

"No. Just a resident of the island."

Korra knew from the tone in Hayden's voice not to press any further.

The fire lizard ran from the rock and climbed up onto Hayden's shoulder and flicked its tongue out at her.

"Be nice, Kasai." Hayden scratched under the lizard's chin, "He's just tasting you."

"Where are you headed to after you're done here?" Hayden asked.

"To meet with AirMaster Tenzin."

Hayden nodded. Korra's gaze kept running over the massive scar on Hayden's chest.

The two stood in awkward silence for a moment before Hayden spoke up, "I would like for you to join me tonight. I've been teaching myself to cook and need an unbiased opinion of how I'm doing."

Korra smiled, "I would like that."

* * *

"Hayden and Korra are having dinner tonight."

"Good. Maybe Hayden will take this as opportunity to leave this island. The rest of the world is calling. Hayden can help tremendously."

"Do you think Hayden is ready to leave?"

"They have been trying to leave for years, but I think the right time has finally come."

"What about…"

"Hayden has learned to control it. There hasn't been an incident in years."

* * *

Hayden was barefoot wearing knee length black pants, and a dark red tank top. Korra wore the same clothes she had washed ashore in.

Korra found Hayden roasting a boar over a fire pit with Kasai perched atop their shoulder. A small one bedroom cabin stood nearby. It was close to the water. Korra could hear the waves against the shore.

"I hope that you're hungry."

"That smells amazing."

"Not only are the Fire Sages close with the spirits, but they're also pretty good cooks." Hayden turned to the Avatar and gave a smile small.

Hayden had set up a small table for them outside. The location of the island meant constant warm weather with cool evenings. The two sat down for dinner with Kasai feasting on his own small portion of boar nearby.

There was a few minutes of silence between the two. Korra felt tension. Like there was a demand for one of them to speak, but when she looked to Hayden they seemed to be quite content to just have company.

Korra coughed, "So how long have you lived on the island with the Fire Sages?"

"As long as I can remember," Hayden replied looking up and setting down their fork. The earliest memory I can recall is waking up in the waters of the island in excruciating pain. And then the Sages were there. They saved my life."

"That's awful," Korra looked down.

"The only thing I had to my name was the egg that Kasai would eventually hatch from."

"How did you get your scar? Korra stuttered, "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer. It just seems so extensive."

"I honestly don't remember," Hayden's unconsciously felt the scar beneath their shirt, "I've asked the Fire Sages countless times to tell me more about when I arrived, but they said I'm not ready."

It was dark and early morning when Korra said goodbye to the Fire Sages and climbed atop her flying bison. The Avatar had not been more than a few feet off the ground when she felt something land on the bison behind.

Korra was on her feet and sent a wave of fire at whatever landed on the bison, but in a gentle wave of Hayden's arm the fire dissipated and Hayden sat down with Kasai on their shoulders.

"What are you doing, Hayden?"

Hayden gave that same smirk from the night before, "I always wanted to travel."

"I'm on my way to war, Hayden."

"I've always wanted to go to war," Hayden said in the same tone as if traveling and war were on the same level of excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are leaving?" the Fire Sage stepped into Hayden's cabin.

"I can't stay any longer," Hayden said turning to their mentor.

"I know, Hayden. I know you've been waiting for this day for a very long time."

"I can't thank you enough for what you and all the other Fire Sages have done for me," Hayden hugged the elderly Fire Sage.

"I'm so proud of you. You will do great things. Please Hayden, be very careful out there. The world is troubled. You must keep control of yourself," her voice becoming serious as she held the Firebender in her arms.

The young firebender stepped back; looking down. Sadness in their eyes.

"What is wrong my little one?"

"What if..what if I can't control it?" Hayden looked down at their hands, "Last time..."

"That is in the past," the Fire Sage took Hayden's face in her hands, "You can't change the past, Hayden. But you can change your future. Remember your training."

"I will," Hayden smiled. Hayden hugged the Fire Sage tightly, "I will miss you and the others so much."

"Please don't hesitate to come back and visit."

* * *

"Avatar Korra…" Korra felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

Korra turned around to find the elderly female Fire Sage standing behind her. She had a smile on her face.

"Yes?" Korra finished attaching a satchel of provisions to the flying bison and turned to face the Fire Sage.

"I want to wish you a safe journey and may the spirits be with you in your fight for your home land."

"How did you know?"

"We may be isolated, but we know much of what goes on in the outside world."

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything Avatar Korra."

"Hayden isn't a Fire Sage."

"You are correct."

"Then…"

The Fire Sage held up a hand to silence the Avatar, "That is not for me to disclose, Korra."

"But you have raised Hayden correct?"

"Like they were my own child. I was the one who found Hayden adrift on our shores badly injured. I am very protective of Hayden."

"Do you know anything of their past?"

"Yes. Very much of it." The elderly Fire Sage looked down and seemed to be pondering something when she looked to Korra with a smile, "Hayden is very powerful, but I must warn you."

"What is it?"

"You must keep Hayden calm. The meditation is important and above all do not let Kasai and Hayden be separated."

"I don't understand."

"Remember those things, Korra. Please do not forget."

"I will," Korra nodded before climbing on top of the flying bison.

* * *

Hayden put their hand down for Kasai who perched himself atop the Firebender's shoulders. Hayden picked up a small bag near the entrance to the cabin. They turned one last time giving a smile and wave before exiting the cabin.

"So where are we going?"

"To see Tenzin at the Eastern Air Temple."

"I've read about him. He's one of Avatar Aang's children."

"He's my teacher."

Korra turned around to find Hayden with their eyes closed, head back and fingers moving with the air. Kasai caught Korra's eye and came over and sat down next to her.

They had been flying over open ocean for a few hours when the flying bison jerked to the right making a distressing noise. Korra pulled on the reigns to steady the creature, but it continued to swerve around something.

Hayden was on their feet in seconds and reassured Korra with a touch to her shoulder, "Keep her steady. It's a dark spirit."

"I'm trying."

Hayden closed their eyes and began to calm the dark spirit that was disrupting their travel. Korra was doing her best to keep the flying bison steady. In a few moments Hayden had the spirit under control.

"Go in peace," the FireBender bowed and the spirit was gone. Hayden sat back down and closed their eyes for a few moments. Korra didn't say anything while Hayden took this moment. Hayden finally opened their eyes and smiled.

"I guess living with Fire Sages most of your life helps."

Hayden chuckled, "They know a thing or two."


End file.
